Midnight Snack
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Strawberries. Rosalie gets her turn with Bella. This story is for mature audiences only, you've been warned. Enjoy.


**Midnight Snack**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns**

**Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Strawberries". Rosalie comes to collect what she wants from Bella.**

It's been two weeks since Bella's magic mishap, though that afternoon was quite pleasurable for Alice, Bella and I. I never got a chance that weekend to be with Bella the way Alice had. The guys and Esme came home sooner than expected. Alice and I have had to work really hard to think of other things than what had really happened. Last week when Alice and I had gone hunting together, she'd told me how great Bella had felt inside her. As wrong as it is, I can't help but crave Bella now. And tonight was the night. Early this morning before school, I'd sent the dark haired beauty a text telling her to be prepared for midnight. It was friday and the boys were going hunting again. I was glad now more than ever that Edward still had difficulty controlling his thirst around Bella. The boys had left before lunch and I was glad when that eating period came around. That half hour was the best lunch period I've ever had. Poor Bella was teased mercilessly. Being a natural flirt comes in handy.

I'm currently preparing myself for tonight. A simple black dress will do I think. Leaving my hair down and my makeup simple, I made sure I was all set and I walked out of my room, down the hall and knocked on Alice's door. I walked in after hearing the invite and twirled once for approval. She smiled in answer and told me that I was going to enjoy my night. I grinned, bid her farewell and leaped from her window and began running.

Less than ten minutes later, I was scaling the tree outside Bella's window, tapping her window at precisely midnight. Bella turned to the window, saw me and opened it. I climbed through, shut it and turned to look at her. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair still slightly wet. The strawberry smell was quite prominent and I inhaled deeply, letting the scent envelope me. I opened my eyes to see Bella staring, her eyes moving up and down, taking me in. I stepped closer, cupping her face with my left hand, resting my right on her shoulder and leaned in, very carefully placing my lips on hers. Bella stiffened slightly at first but relaxed when I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Bella complied instantly. Kissing Bella was different than kissing Emmett. Her hot tongue was quite the contrast to the normal cool. It was very pleasant. Slowly, I slid my right hand to the knot of her towel, breaking it loose, letting the garment fall to the floor. The effect of Bella's spell was evident when I felt the hard appendage poke my right leg. My arousal spiked immediately. I pulled away from Bella, who groaned at the loss of contact.

"Patience Bella," I said smiling.

Reaching behind me, I unzipped my dress, letting it slide down to join Bella's on the floor. I didn't bother with a bra or panties for tonight. Stepping towards Bella, I placed my hands on her shoulders, carefully pushing her backwards to sit on the bed. Still standing, I bent down, kissed her lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, working my way to her beautiful breasts. I sucked, nipped and kneaded them for a while, loving how full they were. Judging from Bella's moans and whimpers, she too was enjoying it. Moving to be on my knees, I made myself level with Bella's glory, which was currently standing at attention, in my honor. Slowly, I leaned forwards, my eyes on Bella's as I softly licked the head of her throbbing member. She twitched a little bit, sucked in a breath but kept her eyes focused on mine. Not breaking eye contact, I opened my mouth and slowly wrapped my lips around her cock, gliding down her shaft. She tasted differently than I expected. Usually, this part tasted salty. But not with Bella. It tasted just like her womanly parts did; strawberry.

Starting out slow, I began to bob my head, carefully raking my teeth against her shaft, my hands resting on Bella's thighs. When I felt her relax, I began sliding and swirling my tongue around. From the way she was moaning, I knew that she was enjoying this as much as I was. Wanting to do more, I slid my right hand in between Bella's thighs, stroking the wetness there. Carefully, I slipped two fingers inside. Curiously, I pushed further in, expecting a thin barrier but I never found it. Letting go of her with a soft "pop", I looked to Bella's face, though I was still sliding my fingers in and out.

"Have you and Edward...?" I began.

"Yes," Bella replied, "five times now."

"Hm," was my answer.

I leaned up, keeping my fingers moving, and I kissed her soundly. I continued to slide my fingers inside her for a few minutes. I then curled them to hit her spot, instantly making her release, her juices gushing out. Slipping my fingers out, I brought them to my lips to clean them. Seconds later, I brushed Bella's tongue with my own and I locked eyes with her. As soon as the last of her cum was gone, I kissed her, eager to move our little tryst forwards. Moving to stand, I brought Bella up with me, our lips never leaving each others. Taking hold of her hips, I turned us so that Bella's back was against the wall and I slowly backed her up. Once she was against it, I very carefully hopped onto her, positioning her hard member and sliding it inside of me. She was so big, even more so than Emmett and he's huge. Once settled, I wrapped my legs round her waist, hands resting on her shoulders.

"Turn around, put me against the wall," I softly requested.

Bella slid her hands to grasp my ass and slowly turned.

"Good girl," I said, kissing her cheek. "Now, I want you to begin a rocking motion."

"I...um...this position..." Bella began.

Taking my left leg, I slid it up her back some so that it rested just above her ass. Then moving my right leg a bit, my foot was settled directly on her bum. Using my right foot, I pushed in, my left foot pushing down. After a few minutes, Bella got the hang of it and continued the motion on her own. And my God was she doing a wonderful job of it. I was surprised when she let go of my ass and grabbed my breasts, squeezing, rolling and pinching my nipples. I gasped when she began to nibble on my neck, thankfully no marks would be left. In order to stop from falling, I placed my hands over my head and accidentally dug into the wall. I could fix that later. Thank God Charlie was out fishing for the weekend at the Reservation because the noises that Bella and I were making would surely startle him. My hips gained a mind of their own and began moving in sync with Bella's thrusts. My walls tightened just as Bella's cock twitched and we came together.

Bella looked tired but I weren't done yet. Climbing down, I crawled onto her bed on all fours, my rear end facing her. Bella looked surprised a little bit.

"Go on Bella, it's okay," I said, smiling seductively.

Nodding, she walked over, positioned at my still dripping entrance and drove in, her hands on my hips. I sighed happily and Bella moaned her approval. My fingers were curled into her blanket, though I was careful to not rip the material. Bella began to thrust slowly at first then gradually picking up pace. The feeling of her thighs hitting the backs of mine sent a shock wave through me, making me feel as if I were on fire though in a very pleasurable way. I felt Bella tighten her grip on my hips and lean forwards, her breast brushing against my back. I then felt her teeth on my neck again and it drove me wild. I began to move with her, feeling her warmth course through me. My body gaining a mind of its own, I closed my eyes, letting my emotions guide me.

I felt myself getting close to release again and from the way Bella was rapidly pounding, she was close as well.

A few minutes later, I tightened around Bella, who followed seconds later. Once I milked her for all she'd given, I collapsed, Bella landing on my back. It was comforting to Bella's warmth surround me. Out of instinct, the dark haired beauty wrapped her arms around me, her face in my neck. Minutes later, I felt a slight tingling sensation and then an absence between my thighs. Bella had returned to normal. She made to move away but being quicker, I rolled over, lightly took hold of Bella and laid her next to me, making us face to face. Wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, I began to lightly purr.

"That was..." Bella started, but it seemed like she couldn't find the perfect adjective.

"Different? Exciting? Thrilling? Sinfully delicious?" I chimed in, my fingers trailing her stomach.

"All those," she whispers. "You're a little more adventurous than..."

"Alice. I know," I finished for her.

Bella turned to me just then and looked at my eyes then my my lips. She kissed me softly, taking her time. Moments later, she pulled back, licking her lips.

"You taste like cinnamon," she stated simply. I only smiled.

"Alice is sweeter tasting," she continued. I hummed in response.

We were quiet for some time, content just lying there in each others embrace. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"Think we'll be good friends now?" she asked, slightly looking at me.

"I'd like that," I said, " and I could fix up your truck," I finished, grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Stay till I fall asleep?" she asks, a small blush appearing.

"As long as you'd like," I answered, turning her away from me and snuggling against her. What was it that humans called this? Oh yes, "spooning". Odd term I think. No matter, it was comfy. Burying my face in her neck, I inhaled deeply. Wrapping my arms fully around her, I said, "good night Bella."

"Good night Rose," Bella replied, already half asleep, snuggling deeper into me. I closed my eyes, slipping into my dreamless state. It's as close to sleep as I can get.

I'd left once the smallest rays of sunshine appeared. After dressing Bella in a t-shirt and panties, I quickly tidied up her room and fixed the holes I'd left in her wall. Quietly, I slipped through her window. Running leisurely back home, I thought of how the night turned out and I couldn't wipe the grin away from my face. It's a good thing I'd learned years ago how to keep Edward out of my head, cause these were thoughts I definitely didn't want him to see. I'd just had one of the best experiences in my existence and prissy boy weren't going to spoil it for me. I'd decided to confuse him by thinking of how to fix Bella's truck. I giggled all the way home, I couldn't wait to repair the beast.

**AN: well there it is. Part 2 of the "sweet strawberries" one shots I've been working on. Part 3 is written and will be typed up sometime within the next week or so. I think one or two more parts and it'll be finished. Anyways, thank you for reading, as always. **


End file.
